


The Wedding Day

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [26]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: It's finally here and somebody has the jitters.





	The Wedding Day

**The Wedding Day**

**-**

“Oh gods. Please tell me you’re not getting cold feet." 

Astrid felt everything in her body deflate as her soon-to-be husband stumbled in her bedroom window. She’d already been pacing a ditch into the floor, wringing her hands in front of her as the sound of chattering women floated from downstairs. The sight of him obviously  _not_  in his wedding clothes was the last thing her frayed nerves needed.

Hiccup straightened. He blinked. His hands slowly and absently brushed off his flight suit. “No, I…” he swallowed. “I was checking on you.” Outside the window, she caught a glimpse of Night Fury wings.

The relief that made her gasp a sigh was closely chased by a hint of irritation. It wasn’t that she thought Hiccup didn’t want to marry her— that was never in question. Whether or not he was ready to be married? Now that was up for debate. He was only now getting used to the tens of thousands of changes in his life since Drago, and now they were doing this? To be honest, she was just glad they’d gotten through the preparations without him throwing himself off of Berk’s highest mountain.

"I’m managing,” she responded to his concern. “Though I’d be ten times better if you were dressed.”

His mouth lifted crookedly, giving her that heart-stopping smile that would be enough to distract her if it had been any other day. “I know, I know, I’m heading that way.” Closing the distance between them, he took her arms and wrapped them around his waist. His eyes couldn’t seem to stay still, raking over the braid that had taken upwards of an hour, the dress that had taken two weeks, the bridal crown that had been created from scratch. His lips parted just a breath.

Astrid glanced down, feeling suddenly embarrassed. Should she have not let him come in? Maybe she should have made him wait until the ceremony. “My mom’ll throw a fit if she catches you up here.”

Hiccup chuckled, smoothing his hands up to her shoulders and brushing his thumbs just beneath where her fur cloak had been pinned. It felt heavy and luxurious, and it dragged behind her when she walked. “I know. I’ve just never been good at sitting still.” 

Finally her own small smile played at her lips. “You know, you  _could_  be using this time to be productive. How are you not as busy as me?”

He furrowed his brows and gave her a teasingly perplexed glance. “Busy? Doing what? Trying to start a fire with the floorboards and your feet?”

Astrid scoffed and gave his shin a light kick. “I’ll have you know, I am extremely busy getting dressed right now.”

“Oh really?” His skeptical accusation was paired with a chaste kiss.

“Mhm." 

Hiccup pulled her closer, and she let herself rest her cheek against his shoulder. They joked, but the week had been nothing but chaos and stress, and he knew it. Their wedding was supposed to be the event of the year, and everybody was bursting at the seams with excitement and cheer. Everybody, that was, except for the bride and groom. Exhaustion soaked both of their bones. 

"Babe?”

“Yes, milady?”

“The Great Hall is ready, right?”

“Set up and overflowing with food.”

“You got the sword?”

“Hasn’t left my side.”

“What about Toothless, does he know what to do? Are the guys taking care of the other chiefs? Have you talked to your uncle about—”

“Astrid.”

She let her mouth snap shut. Pulling back from his embrace, she let him see the anxiety written across her face. The sound of women’s voices filtering upstairs felt like claws being scratched across the inside of her skull. All she wanted was to close her eyes and hide in the crook of his neck, let the day go by while they stood there worrying about nothing and nobody but each other. 

Hiccup pressed his forehead to hers. His eyes seemed especially green and incredibly warm. “It’s just a day,” he told her slowly, nuzzling her nose with his. “Just a day, and then I’ll hand off the reins. It’ll be nothing but you and me for weeks.”

She gave a shaky exhale at the thought.

“Just you and me and our new home. Wait til you see the bed— it’s huge. And the loft I built for Toothless connects to the roof and Stormfly’s nest. There’s a lock to the drop-down latch, for when we want privacy. There’s an entire wall just for your weapons. And an alcove at the window, so you can always see me coming on the horizon.”

Astrid hummed, closing her eyes to picture it. She’d only caught glimpses of the blueprints as he shuffled them out of her sight, and the shadow of the house from a distance. “I can’t wait to see it.”

He lifted his hands to brush his thumbs across her cheekbones. “Just picture that window, okay? The window and your wall and our bed. And it’s all ours after tonight.”

The corners of her lips tilted upwards at the thought. “Tell me more.”

Hiccup laughed. “The fire pit is sunk into the floor, and everything else is built around it. The kitchen is behind the staircase, and the back door—”

“Astrid?” There was a sudden and sharp rap at the door. The bride and groom froze as her mother’s voice sounded just outside the room. “Can we come in now?”

The blonde whipped on her soon-to-be husband. “Get out while you can,” she whispered, her eyes wide.

HIccup’s expression turned panicked, and he took a step back, glancing over his shoulder. “I don’t know if Toothless is back yet!”

“You have to  _go!_ ” she insisted still, pushing him towards the open window. “Quick!”

“Astrid… That’s not… Hiccup in there?”

He slid one leg over the window sill. His grin was boyish and mischievous. ”Meet you at the alter?”

She stifled a laugh, giving him a little smack on the arm. “Stand me up and I’ll kill you.”

“Astrid Hofferson, is Hiccup in there? Answer me!”

“Don’t worry— my one foot is the farthest thing from cold.” He dropped, and she lost her breath for half a second before a bright red tailfin flashed from below. 

When her mother broke down the door, Astrid was dutifully adjusting her last maiden braid in the mirror.


End file.
